Memorias de los 6 cristales
by Aruka-Offelia
Summary: 2999, la Tierra es dominada pacíficamente por 6 emperadores que ha dividido este planeta en 6 estados. La vida de mucha gente cambiará. 6 chicos de unirán para la batalla final.Porfavor entrad TT.TT
1. Los 6 cristales

Bueno, este es mi segundo Fan Fic

**Bueno, este es mi segundo FanFic! El primero aún lo estoy haciendo, pero quería hacer este porqué sino se me irá de la cabeza y muy mal! Espero que os guste mucho y decidme cosas que os gustaría que pusiera. Esto es más bien un una mini novela :)**

Los 6 cristales

En el año 2030, una banda repartida por todo el mundo llamada los 6 elementos asesinó a las personas más ricas y importantes del mundo y proclamándose los Emperadores del planeta. Aunque todo el mundo estaban en contra, la economía subió un 20 en todo el mundo la polución fue eliminada del atmósfera gracias al uso de energía renovable. Todo mejoró un 50, aunque había la delincuencia ya que esto era imposible de suprimir. 

Año 2999, todos los continentes están separados por 6 estados gobernados por los descendientes de los emperadores elementales

-El estado Kaji, su elemento es el fuego y su capital es Fuuyan. Su emperador es Ryo Yan, de la Dinastía Yan . Los países que gobierna es toda la Asia del oeste : desde China hasta Japón, y desde Mongolia hasta Camboya. Es un joven de 20 años con los ojos rojos ardiente y el pelo naranja como las chispas del fuego. Su estado se caracteriza por estar rodeada por volcanes inactivos, pero en su momento lo estaban.

El estado Aqua, su elemento es el agua y su capital Mermai. Su emperatriz es Chaaca Waser, dice la leyenda que es descendiente del Dios del Agua, Poseidón, ya que color de piel es azulada, mientras que sus ojos y su pelo es mas bien humano: ojos negros, pelo castaño. No gobierna ningún país terrestre, pero no gobierna los mares. Cuando el cambio climática hizo desparecer los polos y llevarse las islas de Canadá, Groenlandia y Islandia, Su primer antepasado formo bajo del agua un elevamiento de suelo que hizo aparecer una tierra nueva entre el mar y el suelo, así apareció el estado Aqua.

El estado Mikdash , su elemento es la electricidad y su capital Na-Nanidia. Su emperador es el mas joven de todos, Mike Lysen, tiene 15 años, su pelo es rubio en punta y sus ojos azules. Él gobierna América . Comenzó a gobernar a los 10 años, ya que sus padres murieron en un accidente de avión. Para ser un adolescente es bastante maduro, pero a veces parece un niño de 5 años. Es pariente de la emperatriz del estado Green. Su estado es el centro de las industrias de energía renovable del planeta, ya que fue su primer antepasado en poner en práctica esta energía.

El estado Green, su elemento es la tierra y su capital es la ciudad del árbol caído. Su emperatriz es Fatsia Aralia, descendiente del a civilización Argalias de África . Su piel es morena y ojos azules, su pelo es de color verde ya que su padre era de la rama directa de su tribu, pero la madre era albina con los ojos azules, así nació mestiza. Ella gobierna África, donde hace millones de años vivían los egipcios.

El estado Wind, su elemento es el viento y su capital es Hurricane. Su emperador es Kumar Nader, de la tribu Nader de la antigua India .Los países que gobierna es toda la Asia del Este: desde Rusia hasta India, y desde Siria hasta Pakistán. Es un hombre de una edad avanzada, tiene el pelo y la barba blanca y liso como el viento, sus ojos son negros pues es ciego. Es tranquilo y sereno, pero es muy temperamental. Sus tierras se caracterizan por la alternancia entre vientos violentos y brisas pacíficas.

El estado Ice, su elemento es el hielo y su capital Neocristal. Su Emperatriz, Midara Asgard, reina toda la Europa. Cuenta la leyenda, que es la primera nacida entre los 6 cristales, eso quiere decir que es la primera y la última descendiente. El culpable de esto es que ella esta echa de cristal, su piel es blanca y su pelo de color azul cristalino, sus ojos también son blancos. También cuenta otra leyenda que tuvo un bebé de sexo desconocido con un humano, pero el hombre se la quedó, ya que decía ella que la niña o niño tendría muchos problemas. El paradero del recién nacido es desconocido y casi nadie habla de eso.

En la antigua Indonesia, ahora llamada La cede Elemental. Es un gran palacio dividido en 7 partes, cada uno para los 6 gobernantes con cada uno de las características de cada estado para sentirse cómodos . La séptima parte es una gran cámara redonda donde los emperadores se reúnen una vez en su vida antes del cambio de año para hablar y discutir. La habitación tiene una gran pantalla alrededor de toda la habitación y al medio hay un gran cristal de color blanco y alrededor de esto hay 6 cristales de colores diferentes: azul, blanco, turquesa, amarillo, verde y amarillo . El día antes de el cambio de siglo, los emperadores se reunieron por última vez.

-Esto no debería pasar!- protesta un muchacho con atuendo típico atuendo japonés de color rojo de fondo y sus rasgos son claramente chinos - no me creo nada! No nos pueden echar de nuestros puestos por una simple profecía!

-Pero es cierto joven Yan- dice un hombre mayor con una túnica blanca que le llega hasta los pies sin dejar ver que va descalzo. Sus rasgos son indios-Yo acepto la profecía que nos dejaron nuestros antepasados.

-Imposible! Nueve decadas de esfuerzo y dedicación nos lo echará a perder- responde otra vez el joven- Yo...yo no lo permitiré! Nunca. 

-Tranquilizaos señorito - dice una voz femenina

- Fatsia...- dice el chico girándose

Una chica salió de las sombras cogiendo su vestido verde para no pisarse la cola con los volantes hechos de flores. Su piel es morena , sus ojos azules y el pelo verde - Hay que aceptarlo, es nuestro destino.

-Tu y tus creencias- responde un niño de unos 15 años sentado en un silla posando sus pies sobre la mesa redonda. Su pelo es rubio y lo lleva de punta, sus ojos son azules . Su atuendo es de una camiseta negra con un collar de pinchos y unos pantalones anchos.- Me decanto por mi amigo Ryo- dice el chico chocando las manos con el pelo rojo

- Cállate Mike- responde Fatsia muy enfada por la opinión del chico- seremos parientes, pero nunca nos pareceremos en nada!- responde- la profecía es la profecía y no se puede hacer nada, es el destino. No sé porqué intento tratar contigo noblemente si solo eres un niño!

- Seré un niño pero ya estoy reinando!- dice el niño. Esas palabras enfadaron mucho a la chica. El Niño al ver la cara de ella cambio de tema - bueno. Bueno...pero el tema no quiero perder la memoria - responde el niño cambiando de tema desviando la mirada de la chica aún enfadada. Las personas la miran como una joven tranquila, bella y hermosa por su mirada serena, pero en verdad es la típica chica con su mal carácter.

-Eso no se sabe hasta que los cristales elijan su recipiente- responde un voz entrando por la puerta. Cuando le ilumina el cristal de la mesa se descubre una hermosa mujer de unos 30 con la piel muy blanca, los ojos y el pelo turquesa. Su vestido es de color azul flojo largo con un escote que le llega hasta el ombligo. El cuello y el final del traje es de zorro blanco. La mujer se acerca a la mesa y con un toque a la punta del cristal lo abre y hace aparecer unas inscripciones- Si no os acordáis nuestra única función es cuidar y proteger los 6 cristales hasta que la dueña del cristal aparezca...-

- y esto solo pasará en el cambio de siglo- interrumpe el chico rubio- Pero la profecía no dice quien será el dueño, a lo mejor somos nosotros-

- La únicas personas que fueron dueñas fueron nuestros primeros descendientes- responde la mujer de antes 

- Tu fuiste la primera, verdad señorita Midara – habla en hombre mayor- Tu nunca has tenido descendientes, o eso creemos-

- Es verdad, yo soy la primera y la última descendiente de mi reinado, nunca he envejecido gracias al gen de mi antepasados. Yo estoy echa de hielo, por eso siempre he sido hermosa, pero en verdad tengo 900 años, yo soy la que transmite la profecía de generación en generación. Pero yo dejé de ser la dueña del mi cristal cuando coronaron los segundos emperadores, a todos. - La mujer pasa la mano por encima del cristal abierto para así seguir con sus instrucciones- Como he dicho antes solo somos unos simples cuidadores de los 6 cristales que están guardados aquí. Cada uno siempre ha llevado consigo el cristal, hoy nos hemos reunido aquí para volverlos a juntarlos y hacer real la profecía:

_Cuando los cristales se reúnan por última vez en el cambio de siglo,_

_Aparecerán los 6 dueño y sus corazones quedarán marcados_

_Hasta que la diosa elemental aparezca._

_Así la profecía de los iluminados se hará real._

-Yo sólo entiendo las dos primeras frases- responde el niño rubio al leer la profecía que se ve proyectada encima del cristal. Cuando el chica va a seguir con la frase es interrumpido por un golpe en la puerta principal de la sala.

- Perdón por la espera, he tenido problemas en mi estado- responde un mujer que entra por la puerta principal. Su pelo esta llena de trenzas de color azul. Sus ojos son de color rosa y su color de piel es un color blanco-azul. Es una chica de unos 25 años. Su vestido es largo y no se le ven los pies, ya que no tiene porqué tiene un cola turquesa como la de las sirenas. 

- Sabes que habíamos quedado hace una hora Chaaca- responde la emperatriz de la tierra- da igual, pasa y siéntate. Midara ya ha empezado

-Si- responde, la mujer mientras se siente al lado de la mujer.- Por favor, sigue.

Midara asiente y prosigue su explicación- Vuestros familiares nunca os explicaron el porqué de estos cristales. Todo comienza antes de que la tierra se creara. Dios, creó dos grandes dragones, blanco y negro. El dragón blanco llevaba nuestros 6 cristales: el fuego creó los volcanes, el agua creó los ríos y los mares, la electricidad creó los truenos y los rayos, la tierra creó las plantas y las flores y con eso creó los continentes, el viento hizo que la vida se creara gracias al oxigeno que lleva , y por último el hielo, que creó los polos y el cambio de estaciones. Dios hizo un buen trabajo al crear ese dragón. Después hizo los animales y después gracias a la evolución se originó el hombre y la mujer.

-¿Pero que pasó con el dragón negro?- preguntaba Ryo siguiendo las explicaciones de la mujer y las imágenes del cristal que detalla todo con claridad para no dejar dudas.

- A eso quería llegar yo. El dragón negro fue encerrado, ya que llevaba todo lo malo que podía destruir la humanidad. Pero el dragón se escapó y liberó sus cristales negros- antes de seguir fue interrumpido por el rubio

-Así que no son 6 cristales, si no 12!- exclama él con sorpresa

- Así es joven rubio- responde a su exclamación- Pero nos son desconocidos sus poderes, por eso nunca los comentamos, pero tememos seguro un poder, el cristal Pandora.- cuando comentó ese poder, no sabían que decir. Pandora, la caja Pandora, donde se guardan los 7 pecados capitales reunidos en un único cristal. Debía ser imposible.- Cuando el Dragón negro creó ese cristal, lo expandió por todo el mundo, así haciendo el mundo que conocíamos antes del antendado de nuestros primeros emperatrices y emperadores.-

-Por eso mataron a las personas más importantes del mundo? Me parece una estupidez- exclama Chaaca dando un golpe en la mesa. Su pueblo también se caracteriza por ser el estado de la paz, odia la guerra y todo lo relacionado con ello.

Esas personas eran 7- contesta Midara a la exclamación de la chica – y 7 son los pecados capitales-

- Eso quería decir , que ellos eran lo que el dragón negro soltó- responde el emperador del estado del viento.

-Así es Kumar, esos pecados iban cambiando de aspecto cada vez que tenían que morir para no dejar huella alguna, hasta que por fin consiguieron llegar a su meta, ser las 7 personas más ricas e importantes del mundo para así que el dragón negro pudiera adueñarse del mundo y destruirlo. – Hace un pausa para descansar y esperar si alguien tiene alguna duda, al ver que no, prosigue- Por eso en el año 2030 no hubo solamente el atentado ,sino que los 6 emperadores que renacieron de los cristales, se unieron y formaron el dragón blanco. Los dos dragones se destruyeron mutuamente dividiéndose en los 6 cristales. Los emperadores sobrevivieron al ataque gracias al poder del hielo y guardaron los cristales en este palacio y se proclamaron gobernadores de este planeta. El último suspiro del dragón blanco fue esta profecía, ya que sabia que volverían a renacer y se haría otra vez la lucha y la última. Nuestro problema es donde se han escondido los 6 cristales negros, lo más probable es que también escojan sus dueños.- hubo una pausa. Las cinco personas quedaron libre de dudas, pero al chico rubio le quedó una duda.

- Entonces, cuando la profecía se cumpla, que nos pasará?- pregunta el chico rubio con temor

- Eso es algo que nadie ha sabido.- responde con decepción. Todo el mundo teme a perder la memoria, o peor, desaparecer.- Desafortunadamente lo podremos saber el momento de cambio de siglo – la mujer se gira para mirar la gran pantalla donde se ve los 6 estados. Suspira y al cabo de unos segundos se da otra vez la vuelta- Solo podemos esperar- 

Se quedaron callados. Tenían miedo en el cuerpo, algo tan insignificante podría hacerlos desaparecer, y aún peor, destruir la Tierra. Esos cristales que durante decadas había sido una reliquia en cada familia de los emperadores por fin se les revelaría su poder. Era duro, lo sabían, y más por el chico rubio porqué era lo único que le quedaba de sus padres, ya supo des de que cayó en sus manos el pequeño fragmento amarillo que no era suyo, pero le tenía tanto cariño que lo único que pudo hacer es levantarse de pronto en tanto silencio, dejar en su sitio el cristal e irse para no sufrir más. Todos lo de la sala miraron como el chico salía de la habitación.

- Mike...- dijo Fatsia con un tono de preocupación. Cogió el cristal de Mike y con un disculpa, siguió al chico hasta fuera del palacio.

- Que ha pasado?- pregunta el chico del pelo rojo. Mike era su mejor amigo y nunca le había visto así. Lo conoce des de que los padres de Mike fueron coronados emperadores y se unieron más cuando tuvieron el accidente. 

-No tenemos tiempo para tonterías- responde Midara con descaro al acción de los dos emperadores- tenemos que poner los cristales en el Templo y esperar que vengan los nuevos dueños. – Este templo siempre ha tenido la función de coronar a los nuevos emperadores des de que se acabó de construirla hace 800 años. Tardaron un siglo en estar finalizada, ya que el material con el que se hizo era difícil de tallar. Estaba echo de un mármol blanco que se extinguió. Ahora la única función que tenía era guardar los seis elementos. El exterior estaba rodeada por 6 columnas que cada uno llevaba imágenes sobre como los cristales, dentro del dragón Blanco, crearon el mundo. En el interior, era una habitación llena de dibujos primarios de la historia de los dos dragones. El centro había un altar circular con seis montículos que rodeada una gran columna. Cada de esos montículos llevaba un símbolo que lo representaba. La columna del medio se alcaza hasta un gran tragaluz que deja ver el gran cielo azul. Cuando los 2 emperadores ,que habían salido, volvieron a la sala sin decir nada de lo ocurrido en el exterior, todos se prepararon para ir al templo. La única que sabía donde estaba era Midara. Cuando estuvieron dentro dejaron los cristales en su sitio y sin decir nada salieron cerrando la puerta principal con algún tipo de hechizo que hizo Kumar, su familia descendía de un rama de chamanes de India. Los emperadores no creían mucho en la magia, pero en el caso de él si.

-¿ Cómo sabrán que están aquí ?- pregunta Fatsia. Los emperadores también se hacían esa pregunta. Es imposible que los nuevos dueños sepan donde esta isla y el templo. La mujer negó con la cabeza dando por sentado que ella tampoco lo sabía.

-Por eso he hecho el hechizo. ¿ Crees que he hecho esto para cerrar la puerta? Nadie sabe donde esta. Sería una estupidez por mi parte- Dice el hombre riendo un poco. 

- Entonces explícanos de que trata tu magia- dice el chico rubio con un tono irónico. El no creía mucho en la magia de Kumar, siempre decía que estaba loco. 

El hombre se tomo esa frase como una patada en el estómago.- Ya que lo quieres saber, te lo diré. Este hechizo sirve para comunicar el Templo, o más concretamente con los cristales, con las mentes de los nuevos dueños. Pero me es desconocido como. Me lo enseñaron mis antepasados para este momento. Lo creó el primer emperador del estado viento- Mientras que el hombre iba explicando, Midara comenzó a recordar sus amigos. Los echaba de menos, siempre los recordaba. Su mejor amiga era la emperatriz de la tierra. Nunca supo el porqué, pero se habían llevado tan bien.. Pero cuando todos envejecieron y murieron, supo que no sería lo mismo con los otros. Se volvió fría y solitaria. Solamente veía a los nuevos emperadores cuando eran coronados o cuando hacían las reuniones para explicar la historia de los cristales. La mujer volvió cuando la explicación de Kumar acabó.

- Entonces ya es hora de irse. Hasta siempre- dice Midara haciendo una reverencia y alejándose del templo. Todos se quedaron callados

- Ha sido un gusto conoceros y espero que nos volvamos a ver- Dijo Fatsia. Sabía que no se volverían a ver, pero nada es imposible- Vamos Mike, te llevaré a casa- El chico asintió y se fueron los dos.

-Yo también me voy- dice Chaaca sonriendo- A sido un gusto conoceros a todos. Adiós- y desapareció bajo el agua.

Se quedaron solo Kumar y Ryo.

- Tienes miedo joven Yan?- preguntó el hombre. El no dijo nada, sólo bajó la mirada aclarando las dudas- Todos tenemos miedo de algo. Yo ya soy viejo y no tengo nada que hacer. Pero tu, tienes la vida por delante. Yo no creo que desaparezcamos, pero lo más seguro que perdamos la memoria.- dice el hombre decepcionando más al joven.- Pero tranquilo- pone su mano encima del chico - si no recuerdas nada, no estarás triste. Bueno, me voy. Hasta siempre joven Yan- dice desapareciendo sin más. 

El joven se quedó solo en el templo. Lo miró y suspiró- ¿ Alguno de nosotros sobrevivirá?


	2. Comienzo de una historia inacabada

Un despertador suena

Pesadilla.

La chica se despertó angustiada por el sueño que había tenido. Lagrimas en los ojos se derramaban en sus blancas mejillas. Se secó el sudor de su frente y se levantó aún con el corazón a cien. Bajó las escaleras mareada, necesitaba las pastillas. Cuando estuvo abajo se dirigió a la cocina que estaba al fondo de la casa , la puerta derecha. No se acostumbraría a la nueva casa, era muy grande y en su primer mes, aún no sabía donde estaba cada cosa. Por eso siempre recordaba constantemente cada cuarto y cada lugar. Llegó a la habitación y alzó su mano hasta una estantería encima del grifo cogiendo un pote con muchas cápsulas. 12, contó ella. Antes había 24, ya había tomado la mitad. Cogió una, y con un vaso que estaba en el fregadero, se lo tragó con ayuda de agua. Se sentó en un taburete alto, ya que su masa también era alta, a pensar sobre lo que había ocurrido. Llevaba un mes con el mismo sueño, ya no aguantaba más, era horrible. Cerró los ojos para relajarse, pero no pudo, el sueño volvía a su cabeza.

Estaba en una habitación, con color grisáceo, donde no se veía en final. Estaba de espaldas de un espejo, cuando se giró, se vio a ella con un cristal en la mano, pero cuando se las veía directamente, no había nada. ¿Qué significaba ese reflejo?. Pestañeó y la habitación había cambiado, Era blanca, con seis espejos, pero solo una brillaba. Se volvió a acercar. Estaba ella, su pelo corto y negro era azul, sus ojos azules eran de una color azul cristal y tenía dos alas tan blancas como las nubes. Su atuendo era de un camisón como el azul el de sus ojos. En el fondo de ese espejo se veía una pequeña luz que brillaba mucha más. Se giró pensando que era de detrás, pero no había nada, ese pequeño destello era de dentro. Se acercó mucho más al espejo y tocó la zona de la luz. De pronto, se veía dentro de esa luz. Donde habían esas alas blancas , ahora era hielo puro, sangraba, pero ese líquido que salía de su cuerpo era de color azul y viscoso. Dolor, angustia. Su pelo era largo y liso, sus pupilas se habían contraído y pequeños colmillos le habían salido. Con pestañeo volvió a transportarse a otro sitio. Era un templo. Cuando quiso levantarse, volvía a la realidad.

Volvió a abrir los ojos, volvían a estar húmedos, pero no sudaba. Aún le dolía la espalda, no recordaba esa parte. Se levantó y alzó la cabeza para mirar la hora. Las seis, dijo susurrando. Dentro de dos horas tenía que ir al colegio y llevaba mucho rato en vela. Se fregó los ojos y bostezó, el sueño le comenzaba a venir. Se dirigió a las escaleras para dirigirse a su habitación. Pasó por delante del cuarto de su padre. Dormía solo y al lado su gato que llevaba con él ya 3 años. Sonrió y prosiguió si camino hasta la cama y poder descansar. No volvió a tener ese sueño.

- Hija! Son más de las 8, llegarás tarde a tu primer día de colegio – decía su padre des de la cocina- Venga! Dormilona!.

La chica se despertó aún con las sabanas pegadas. Lo primero que hizo fue ir al baño a ducharse y vestirse. Salió del baño con una toalla rodeándola todo su pequeña figura. Su pelo iba mojando el parqué del suelo. Cogió su uniforme que estaba colgado de un pomo de su armario de madera. El atuendo estaba formada por dos parte. La camisa era blanca y de manga corta, era finales de verano y aún hacía calor, pronto tendría que ponerse la otra camisa. En las mangas y en la parte inferior habían dos líneas amarillas. Había un pequeño bolsillo en el pecho izquierdo donde estaba bordado a mano un estrella, el símbolo de su nuevo colegio. No habían botones así que tenía que ponérselo como una camiseta normal. En el cuello, donde esta el dobladillo, había dos líneas también amarillas que iban desde la nuca hasta un poco más abajo del cuello. La falda era azul oscura con muchos pliegues adaptados perfectamente a su figura y que tenía que ponérsela en la cintura, ya que la camisa era corta. La largada era antes que las rodillas. Los zapatos eran negros y llevaba unos calcetines blancos que llegaban por la mitad de los mellizos. Cuando se hubo puesto todo, bajó para desayunar un poco.

- ¿Qué hora es?- preguntó con una tostada en la mano.

- Las 8:40. Si no te das prisa no llegarás a tiempo- dijo él enfadado.

- No es culpa mía que duerma tan mal aquí- reprocha. Cogió su última tostada, su cartera negra, se puso los patines en la escalera y se dispuso a salir. Su padre le paró con un grito- ¿Qué pasa?

- Te dejas el pañuelo, te lo he planchado- Saca de su bolsillo un pañuelo amarillo, se lo pone en el cuello y le hace un nudo- Ya esta. ¡Corre y llega pronto a casa!

- Si- le dio un beso y se marchó patinando dirección a la escuela. Por el camino iba pensando si se adaptaría bien a su nueva escuela. Hacía dos meses que estaba viviendo en Nueva York. Era una ciudad que ya poco quedaba de ella, solo la mitad de lo que había sido. La nueva capital se había apoderado de todo dejándola indefensa como un conejo. Ahora solo era una ciudad cualquiera, más bien parecía una pueblo grande. Con dos rascacielos un muchos parques. Las industrias nucleares y térmicas habían sido destruidas y ahora la única fuente de energía era las industrias hidráulicas, que sólo eran dos y estaban muy lejos. Lo único que quedaba eran las escuela, pero más modernas. Su instituto- universidad tenía bachillerato humanístico, artístico y científico-tecnológico. La universidad se especializaba en todo. Era una escuela exclusivamente para ricos y era tan grande como dos campos de fútbol. Su padre podía pagárselo gracias al ascenso, por eso fue trasladada de su ciudad, el estado Ice, hasta a aquí. Trabajaba en una de las Empresas más importantes y ahora jefe de un planta, ganaba millones. A ella no le había echo gracia, pero era su única familia, su madre había muerto hace 12 años, cuando ella tenía solamente seis

Cuando estaba justo a la esquina de al lado torpemente se topó con algo cayéndose dejándola debajo.

- Lo siento, no miraba por donde iba y yo...- le miro a los ojos y hizo un vuelco su corazón . Era un hermoso chico con el pelo rubio y un poco largo, pero recogido con una cola. Sus ojos eran iguales que la de ellas.

- La culpa a sido de los dos- dijo riendo. La chica se levantó y con un disculpa se fue rápido al colegio- Chica! Espera! Te dejas tu cartera!- Se había dejado el monedero con todo.

Cuando llegó a la escuela, se fue directa a un árbol a sentarse. Comenzaba a sentirse mareada. Buscó en su mochila, no estaba. Las pastillas no estaban. "Se me cayó cuando topé con el chico! Tengo que ir a buscarlas!" Se levantó y con pasó rápido se dirigió al sitio de antes. De pronto comenzó a ver doble y cayó al suelo. Toda la multitud fue a ver lo que pasaba. Oía el ruido de la gente y le hacía sentirse peor. Vomitó.

- ¡Qué alguien avise a un médico o profesor, rápido!- Las voces iban chillando y armando más jaleo, pero nadie venía. De pronto todo el mundo se calló. La chica miró quien era el que había parado todo el ruido

- Tu...- dijo ella. Era el de antes. Su corazón latía mucha más fuerte al ver otra vez al guapo chico de ojos azules

- Tranquila, te llevaré a la enfermería. Tu cierra los ojos, ya verás como después se sientes mejor- Ella asintió y se quedo dormida.

Abrió lentamente los ojos y se levantó un poco mareada. Por un momento se sintió ligera, pero después cayó de rodillas. Alzó la mirada, eso no era el colegio y menos la enfermería Titubeó por un momento, pero después comprendió lo que pasaba, otro sueño. Parecía una gran cámara, mas bien un templo. Se volvió a levantar, mejorando todos sus sentidos. Se acercó a la pared y con la mano recorría con admiración esos dibujos tan primarios, pero a la vez hermosos. Al cabo de un rato de estar observando todo con sumo detalle, se acercó a un altar que había. "Hay seis montículos.." pensó. Se acercó uno a uno mirando los dibujos y algunos jeroglíficos desconocidos para ella. ¿Qué significado tenían? ¿Porqué solo a ella?. Muchas preguntas le vinieron a la mente. En instante su mirada se fijo en uno que le resultaba familiar sin saber el por que. Sin poder reaccionar, se aproximó para después agacharse y ver mejor las inscripciones. No lo creía, podía leerlas. Era imposible, pero cierto. ¿Porqué los otros que son del a misma familia no puede descifrarlas?. Comenzó a leerlo en voz alta

- Frío, puro, uniforme, indiferente. Aquí reside el quinto.- calló. Se levantó y observó el símbolo que había en la base. Era rombo. Comenzó a palparlo y después alzó la cabeza hacia arriba- Cielo y Sol- dijo. Ese sueño parecía de verdad. Se adelantó hasta al medio y poniendo cerca de una columna enorme que se alzaba hasta el tragaluz, volvió a reseguir con el dedo los dibujos. Se paró. Unos de los dibujos era igual que el símbolo que había en el montículo. Con curiosidad, puso poco a poco su dedo dentro del rombo, cuando de pronto sintió que se le engullía la torre. Quiso alejarse, pero demasiado tarde, la había entrado dentro.

Se despertó sudorosa y llorando. Su corazón iba ha cien y aún tenía esa angustia en el pecho. Miró alrededor, estaba en la enfermería. Suspiró, nunca había estado tan feliz de estar en un sitio de estos. En su antiguo colegio siempre estaba en la enfermería a causa de su debilidad. Comenzó a buscar con la mirada a la enfermera, pero no había nadie. Estaba estirada en una cama blanca, así que se levantó y se dirigió a un pequeña ventana que estaba cerca del pupitre donde seguramente la encargada del sitio apuntaría a los alumnos. No había nadie en el patio. "Estarán el clase" dijo por si misma

-Están comiendo en casa- respondió una voz. Ella se asustó y rápidamente se giró a ver quien era- Veo que estas mejor- sonrió. Era el chico, pero ahora que lo veía mejor parecía más un hombre que un joven de 16 años.

- Si...gracias- respondió fríamente.

Me llamo Cristian y soy el enfermero de aquí – dijo él- ¿y tu?

- Eh...me llamo Ofelia- sus mejillas se volvieron de un color carmesí

- Bonito nombre. Eres de Italia por lo que veo- el chico sonríe y ella asiente un pequeño gesto de cabeza- ¿Qué haces aquí? Es muy raro ver a iceanos por Mikdash

Mi padre fue ascendido y tuvimos que ser trasladados aquí. Vivimos mi padre, yo y mi gato nieve- responde a la pregunta de él

- ¿Tu madre?- pregunta intrigado. Pensó que a lo mejor se habían divorciado a algo semejante, pero por la cara de tristeza que puso la chica le aclararon muchas cosas- Lo siento yo...

- No pasa nada, lo he superado con el paso del tiempo. Pero la gente que siempre lo sabe le doy pena, como la cara que has puesto tu ahora- interrumpe la chica

Lo siento. No volveré a poner esa cara. Aunque es la mía. - Ella ríe por el comentario por parte de él- Por fin ríes.

¿Por qué lo dices?- dice ella con curiosidad

Por que hasta ahora solamente has estado seria y respondiendo a mis preguntas con frialdad

Antes no era así.- baja la cabeza- cuando me operaron hace un mes poco a poco me volví fría y distante...me dijeron que fue porque fue la primera vez que estuve tanto tiempo en el hospital y como me hicieron aquí la operación me sentía sola. Mi padre trabaja todos los días.

Entiendo. Mejor será que vuelvas a la cama y descanses. Ya te llamaré cuando sea la hora de ir al colegio- ella asiente y con paso lento se estira en la cama. Él se acerca y la tapa con la sabana- que descanses. Adiós- y sale por la puerta dejándola ella en la enfermería

Si...adiós- dijo. Lentamente va cerrando los ojos hasta quedarse dormida.

XXx

Suena el timbre de las tres y todo el mundo entra en clase. Ofelia sale de la enfermería acompañado de Cristian para saber en que clase le ha tocado. Por los pasillos se oyen susurros de la gente, hablaban de lo sucedido esta mañana, ella lo sabía. Comienza a sentirse incómoda. De pronto sintió una mano en su hombro. ¿Qué estaba intentando con eso, relajarla? Solo hacía que se pusiera mucho más nerviosa, así la gente podía pensar mal . ¡No! Se dijo. La sangre le hervía, su corazón iba muy deprisa, sus mejillas estaban rojas y lo que más quería era separarse de ese chico y salir corriendo. Eso iba hacer

No hagas caso de lo que digan, preocúpate de ti misma- le susurra. Con un pequeño empujón le aparta- ¿Qué pasa?

- Lo siento por las molestias, ya puedo ir yo a clase. Gracias por cuidarme- hace una pequeña reverencia y se dirige a su clase asignada con paso rápido para poder apartarse del , aquel chico que hacía que todo su cuerpo le hiciera sentir muchas cosas. Se paró. "No sé en que clase tengo que ir" . Abre su cartera y busca el papel donde pone el número de la clase. "Lo tengo. Clase número 132". Miró en la cifra que había en una de las puertas que había a su derecha. Número 128, dijo en voz alta. Volvió a reprender la marcha hasta llegar a la puerta. Suspira y con decisión entra.

- Oh! Tu eres la nueva verdad?- dice la profesora. Ella asiente- muy bien- Se levanta- Chicos escuchan, por favor- todo callan- esta es la nueva alumna de intercambio. Se llama Ofelia y viene del estado Ice. Llevaos bien con ella- todo asienten con un si.- Ofelia, por favor, siéntate al lado de Kumiko, ella también es de intercambio- la chica asiente y se va al final de la clase. Cuando pasa por delante la miran. Incómodo.

- Hola, Ofelia- dice la chica de su lado- soy Kumiko, encantada

- Encantada- le contesta. Kumiko, por sus rasgos, es del estado Kaji. Sus facciones son achinadas y su pelo es negro como el carbón, pero llega mechas de color rubio por todo el pelo. Sus ojos son de un verde muy oscuro. Su piel es de un tono rosado muy blanco. Su figura es delgada, no como la de Ofelia, ella la tiene más gruesa y más pecho.

- Ofelia...- susurra. La joven se gira- después si quieres quedamos para ir juntas algún sitio y mañana te enseño el colegio- dice con un sonrisa

- No puedo, mi padre dice que vuelva pronto- responde ella

- ¿Es por la enfermedad de tu corazón?- pregunta. Ella asiente- Oh.. entiendo, lo siento

- No es culpa tuya, des de pequeña he sido muy enfermiza y un corazón Débil. Hace un mes me operaron- responde

Pero, igualmente, mañana te enseño el colegio. ¿Vale?

- Vale

Las 5, las clases han acabo. Kumiko y Ofelia salen juntas de clase hablando. Se habían contado por qué estaban aquí. La chica se había mudado por qué su padre se casaba con una de Nueva York. Se conocían por qué la mujer estaba de negocios cuando por una casualidad, se encontraron. A Kumiko nunca le gustó mucho, pero tuvo que hacer como Ofelia, callarse y obedecer.

- Odio a esa mujer, siempre con esa sonrisa tan falsa- se queja- Mis padres se divorciaron cuando tenía 3 años, y ahora ya no puedo a ver a mi madre.

- Tu tienes madre- responde- mi madre murió cuando yo tuve 5 años- dice golpeando una piedra con el pie

Pero tu no tienes una madrastra- Las dos se miran y comienzan a reír- Sabes, si no hubiera venido aquí, nunca te hubiera conocido. Eres una amiga

Si, tu también lo eres- dice. Mira su reloj- Oh! Cielos! Tengo que irme a casa- exclama, rápidamente se pone los patines- Nos veremos mañana!

Si, vale. Adiós- responde despidiéndose con la mano viendo como la chica sale corriendo

Rápida como el viento, cruza las calles esquivando las personas y saltando los obstáculos. Eran más de las cinco y media, su padre estaría preocupado, pero también furioso. Así que decidió llamarlo por el móvil, pero en un descuido de no mirar por donde iba, tropieza y cae el suelo.

Au…- se queja. Intenta ponerse de pie, pero ve que una rueda de los monopatines se ha roto.

- ¿Estas bien?. Te has tropezado con un agujero. La chica levanta la mirada- oh... otra vez tu. Eres muy torpe.

- No sea así doctor.

- Soy enfermero.

La chica le mira son vacilar. Se levanta, pero cae por la rueda rota- Auch...- se queja

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunta el hombre

- No ves que mi rueda se ha descolocado de su sitio, pensaba que era más listo- responde sarcásticamente, a él no le sentó muy bien ese comentario. Cuando ve su error, se arrepiente – lo siento, pero hoy no es mi día

Él sonríe- tranquila, todo el mundo tiene un mal día. Te voy a ayudar a arreglar tus patines.

- Como lo hará?- pregunta

- Fácil, te llevo a mi casa- responde con una sonrisa. La chica se pone roja- no te pongas nerviosa- ríe- a demás, estas delante de mi puerta- dice señalando la casa que tienen a la izquierda

- Es enorme!- chilla

- shhh- la hace callar – Ya te contaré todo, pero ahora entra en casa. Ella asiente y descalza entra en esa mansión. Seguramente tendría 12 habitaciones, y por lo que veía por el hueco de las escaleras había 4 pisos- Impresionante- salió de la boca de la chica

- Ven aquí- señaló. Entraron en una cámara que parecía ser su habitación- Siéntate, ahora vendré con una botiquín y las herramientas para tu patín- ¿Botiquín? ¿Para qué lo necesitaba? Oh, cuando vio su rodilla derecha, se dio cuenta que estaba sangrando, que tonto por su parte, si le hubiera visto su padre..

Comenzó a mirar cada rincón de esa desconocida habitación. Había dos puertas, una daba con el pasillo y otra para el baño. El color de la pared era amarillo claro, pero el techo era blanco. Sus estanterías estaban echas de una madera muy resistente, ya que sostenía muchos libros. Se levantó para mirar de que iban. "Medicina" murmuró. Muchos de esos eran del campo de trabajo donde había estudiado él, otros eran más de ocio. "Le gustan los libros de aventuras y fantasía". Comenzó a leer los títulos y uno le sorprendió. "Los dos dragones" dijo. Comenzó a hojear y leyó un párrafo " Dice la leyenda que el dragón blanco estaba formado por 6 cristales: blanco, rojo, azul, turquesa, amarillo y verde. Cada unos con los elementos que la Tierra necesitaba..."

- ¿Qué haces?- dijo el chico enfadado.-No deberías coger las cosas de los demás- cogió el libro de la chica y lo puso en su sitio

Lo siento yo...- estaba muy avergonzada. Se sentó en la cama y levantó la rodilla- ¿me curas por favor?. Mi padre me estará esperando...-El chico asintió. Se acercó a ella y sacó algodón y agua oxigenada, después sacó una venda y le vendó la rodilla. Sin decir nada, se dirigió al patín, sacó de su bolsillo un destornillador y sacó la rueda. Durante mucho rato estuvieron callados- Cristian

¿Si?- responde él alzando la mirada hacía ella

¿El libro que he cogido, es real lo que he leído?- pregunta ella

No lo sé. ¿Qué has leído?

Qué un dragón hizo el planeta que conocemos.

Solo son leyendas. No hagas caso.

Pero...- la chica coge de su maleta y comienza a rebuscar algo. Cuando lo encuentra lo alza para que lo vea él- Yo tengo un cristal... el azul...- dice ella tímidamente. EL chico se queda perplejito. ¿Cómo podía esa niña tener eso? ¡Sólo era un estúpida leyenda!- Puedes reírte si quieres- dos lagrimas cayeron de sus mejillas- no se por qué te lo he dicho, ni siquiera se si es verdad. Serás coincidencia

El chico se acerca y le seca con un pañuelito- No digas tonterías- sonríe- ¿Cómo lo has conseguido?- pregunta

Apareció en mi mano cuando me desperté de la operación de pecho hace 1 mes y algo más. Mi padre dice que no es suyo, pero era tan bonito que me lo quedé- responde ella. El chico se queda pensativo un momento, después se levanta y se dirige a su pupitre, abre un cajón y de allí saca un objeto. La chica lo mira con asombro- Tu tienes otros, pero en amarillo...- por un momento siente alivio, sin saber por que- ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?- la chica se pone nerviosa, puede que sea algo que les una, tiene un certeza que no son los únicos. Si lo que leyó es cierto, hay 4 más.

Siempre lo he tenido conmigo, es un reliquia de mi familia. Mis padres están divorciados y mi padre me lo dio. Soy hijo único- responde él con una cálida sonrisa.

Ah..- sale de su boca- Lo siento, pero me tengo que ir. Hablamos mañana, y gracias por la herida y el patín.

Te acompaño a la puerta.

No hace falta, se ir sola- responde. Se dirige a la puerta y la cierra lentamente- Adiós Cristian- dice por último antes de irse de esa casa dejando a los dos con un temor en el cuerpo

XxX

Ofelia llega a casa, poco a poco abre la puerta. No hay nadie. Respira aliviada.

-Miauu- maúlla su gatita

Buenas tardes- sonría ella- Ahora voy a darte de comer- Se dirige al armario y saca un lata de comida de gato. La pone en el bol de la gata- Toma glotona – Cansada, se dirige con dolor en la rodilla a su habitación, subiendo a su cámara comienza a pensar en lo sucedido- Raro- dice en voz alta. Entra en su habitación y se tira de golpe en la cama. Suspira. Vuelve a sacar de su maleta el cristal azul. Es muy pequeño, casi como la palma de su mando. Lo coge por una cuerda que puso su padre para que lo pudiera llevar colgado, pero siempre lo lleva escondido por si se llevan. De tanto observarlo, encuentra unos escritos dentro- ¡Esto antes no estaba!- chilla. No son escritos, parece mas un puzzle. Sin pensarlo, comienza a gira el cristal, ya que ve que esta divido por una línea por la mitad. Cuando lo monta, el pequeño rombo comienza a brillar. Ofelia comienza a sentir frío. La chica tiembla. Tira al suelo el cristal, y este a la vez forma una esfera grande al su alrededor. Con sumo cuidado, lo coge. Por delante parece no haber nada, pero por dentro hay un mapa, que parece ser de donde ella vive. De pronto, la esfera desaparece y el cristal no brilla, pero antes ve unas letras escritas:

"_Vuestras pisadas serán borrados en cada camino"_

¿Qué significaba esas palabras?


End file.
